


an old past but a new future.

by pigeon_who_likes_Noah_Reid



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeon_who_likes_Noah_Reid/pseuds/pigeon_who_likes_Noah_Reid
Summary: This is my first story... so it might be a bit shitty. oh well.
Relationships: David Rose & Sebastian Rein, Patrick Brewer & Rachel, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	an old past but a new future.

It had been a very busy morning for the Rose-Brewers as it was the big day. David, Patrick and Johnny had been busy setting up some final arrangements. as David was finishing up he accidentally tripped on something which caused him to flail a little bit which caused a laugh out of someone very familiar, as David looked up a wave of dread washes over his eyes as Sebastian Rein walks closer and closer to him.

" what are you doing here?" David asks with a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice, this was not how today was supposed to pan out.

David had not seen Sebastian in years, and he didn't want to make a scene especially on his wedding day, but all of that was about fly out the window because David is smart enough to know that Sebastian wouldn't turn up out of the blue without a reason.

" I don't know I just felt like checking up on you," Sebastian says smirking knowing that he's pissing David off.

" and why did you choose today of all days," David says thinking Sebastians up to something.

" Well my friend needed to see someone here and I thought today would be a good day to drop her off." just as Sebastian says that Rachel appears from around the corner. 

" Out of all days, it has to be today." David practically yells which causes alert from Patrick which causes him to walk over to where David is standing.

" Hey is everything... " before Patrick can finish he sees Rachel, and so Patrick gets slightly confused and worried. 

'' Hey, Patrick can I talk to you." In a bout of hesitation, Patrick stays quiet until David gives him a reassuring nod, which seems to calm Patrick down a bit.

"what are you doing here Rachel." Patrick says even more stressed than he already is.

>'' I just really missed you.'' she says with a small glint of hope.

after three years of not seeing or dating Patrick, Rachel was somehow not over Patrick and she thought that turning up out of the blue would make Patrick fall in love with her all over again, as it did many times when they were together.

'' Rachel we broke up years ago, and I'm sorry but I'm well over you. I wasn't going to say anything but I'm getting married today.'' Patrick says knowing what's about to happen.

''What!'' Rachel yells enough to alert David and Sebastian.>

Patrick knew what was about to happen and it was not looking good. He knew that Rachel was going to start crying and may just start going out of bounds.  
when David and Sebastian walked over she started balling her eyes out which caused Patrick making a slightly disturbed look.

'' Rachel is everything ok?'' Sebastian says trying to sound sympathetic but ended up sounding rather condescending.

'' I'm not sure.'' Rachel says.

Rachel has always cared about Patrick, since before they were dating for so many years, which makes part of her want to be happy. but ever since Patrick ran away from his old life she never felt like that chapter was closed. even when she came to Schitt's Creek in David and Patricks early relationship something still didn't quite feel right so when Patrick told Rachel he was getting married it felt like a huge relief that she just started crying.

'' Rachel what's going on!'' Sebastian almost yells out in pure frustration.

'' It's nothing... It's just he's getting married and it shocked me. '' And who would someone like him want to marry in this putrid little.'' Sebastian scoffs at the thought. '' um that someone is me, Sebastian!'' David says. when David and Sebastian were together, Sebastian always told David that no one would ever love him. Sebastian tended to abuse Davids vulnerability by saying that no one cared about him. so it came to no surprise that Sebastian started laughing right in his face, but that was it David lost it. '' Patrick, Rachel you may want to leave for this." as they left to David and Sebastian alone, they could hear David yelling and Patrick knew that this would not be good on David but he respected him and left both of them alone. " Sebastian, I have waited for the day that I told you that you were wrong. you abused my vulnerability and caused me to believe many wrong things, so when I met Patrick I knew that everything you told me was wrong. and no he wasn't lying when he said we where getting married tonight. So now I want you to leave and I never want to speak to you again." 

After David had said that to Sebastian he was very upset but he was also amazed at how he stood up to himself after he was pushed around for so long. David yelling at Sebastian caused him to lose a lot of energy, so David went to a small place where only Stevie and he knew of. 

It was only about 10 minutes until he was found by Stevie just lying in a small patch of the sun surrounded by shade. 

'' hey David, you doing ok?'' Stevie asked quietly. 

" I'm fine, I feel kind of relieved." 

for about 5 minutes David and Stevie sat in silence until David spoke out. " you know yelling at Sebastian was the best thing I did to him. he hurt me a lot and it just felt like I was taking back what he stole." 

" Patrick's worried, we should probably go back and let him know you're ok," Stevie said with a hint of happiness in her quiet voice. the walk back to the motel was sombre and it gave David some time to think about his past and how happy he is now with Patrick the love of his life. 

when they get back to the motel Patrick is there sitting on a chair with worry written all over his face. 

" I'll leave you two alone,'' Stevie says smiling. 

for a while, David and Patrick talked about how happy they were to have each other, and for the other little while, they just held each other in science. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the ceremony everything was ok, it was just a huge wave of calm. there was a lot of emotion David had said his vows and had started sobbing, which caused Patrick to start crying, but in the end, everyone was happy, it was the end of the past and the start of the future. when the after-party started, there were some extremely beautiful speeches, it was just a night to spend with friends and family. at the end of the first dance, it was a small moment of peace. " thank you." David says... " for what?" Patrick asks quietly " for dealing with me, and not walking away like everyone else has." David says quietly. " It's what I'm here for, Husband," Patrick says before pulling David into a kiss and starting a night of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, there's a lot of talking, it just felt like one of those stories.


End file.
